Una Noche en Londres
by beatleing
Summary: Demelza llega a Londres a ver a su marido junto con sus hijos, pero se encuentra que ellos no son los únicos que están de visita. Una pequeña escena de relleno del capítulo 5x02...


Demelza se despertó de un sobresalto cuando rodó hacia el borde de la cama, apoyando rápidamente su mano en el piso para no caer. No estaba en la comodidad de su casa, y por un instante no pudo recordar adonde se encontraba. Mientras acomodaba aún media dormida su cuerpo arriba del colchón nuevamente, las grandes ventanas y las finas cortinas que poco hacían por evitar que la luz de las linternas de la calle se colara en la habitación se lo recordaron. Estaba en Londres. Esa mañana había llegado después de cinco días de viaje con sus pequeños e inquietos niños para visitar a Ross, deseando únicamente tener una buena noche de descanso luego de dormir en posadas extrañas y de los saltos en el incómodo carruaje mientras recorrían los caminos rurales. Pero al parecer eso no iba a ser posible, pensó mientras movía la pierna de Jeremy a un lado para poder acomodarse mejor. Estaba completamente destapada, y su hijo también.

Ya totalmente despierta miró hacia el otro lado de la cama, Clowance dormía desparramada con los brazos abiertos y su cuerpo entrecruzado ocupando más de la mitad del colchón, sus piernas y una mano empujado a Jeremy hacia ella, la sábana enrollada en su cintura. De un primer vistazo de Ross solo pudo ver sus pies.

Ross, a quien su pequeña hija también casi había tirado al suelo apenas empezada la noche, se había acostado al revés, con su cabeza apoyada en los pies de la cama. Era el único que estaba bien tapado, lo único que se veía de él eran sus oscuros rulos. Demelza suspiró y corrió a Jeremy un poco más hacia el centro de la cama, trató de cubrirlo con la sábana lo más que pudo e intentó volver a dormir.

Pero no fue posible.

Demelza volvió a abrir los ojos mirando al techo. En la penumbra de la madrugada intentó escuchar de donde provenían esos extraños ruidos. Un sonido rítmico, murmullos apagados y… risas sofocadas… ¡Judas! ¿Acaso Kitty y Ned…? Ross había invitado a los Despard a quedarse con él en las habitaciones que alquilaba y ellos habían ocupado la pieza junto a la de ellos, la que Ross había reservado para que durmieran Clowance y Jeremy. Y ahora, ahora ¿acaso ella los estaba escuchando hacer el amor? Pues eso no era adecuado, ni justo, ni propio! Como Prudie diría.

Los ruidos se volvieron más rápidos y los gemidos más evidentes. ¡Judas! Pensó de nuevo. Demelza miró a los niños rogando porque no se despertaran y cubrió su rostro con su brazo intentando no escuchar, pero era inútil. _'Ross.'_ Murmuró en la oscuridad en dirección a su esposo muy despacio para no despertar a sus hijos, _'Ross… ¡Ross!'_ pero Ross no daba señal alguna de despertarse. Con cuidado, levantó un poco la cabeza y junto a Jeremy vio la muñeca de trapo con la que Clowance siempre insistía dormir, y que siempre soltaba apenas se quedaba dormida. Como mucho sigilo la tomó en su mano por sobre el cuerpo de Jeremy y luego de apuntar, la lanzó hacia la cabeza de su marido.

Ross se despertó alarmado y desenterró su rostro de abajo de la sábana. Al encontrarse cara a cara con la pequeña muñeca pelirroja la tiró sobre sus hombros y esta fue a parar al suelo.

'_Ross…'_ Demelza susurró de nuevo, esta vez encontrando sus ojos somnolientos.

'_¿Qué pasa?'_ dijo el exasperado al darse cuenta que había sido ella quien le arrojó la muñeca y también murmurando para no despertar a los otros ocupantes de la cama.

Demelza, más irritada aún por su reacción, se tocó con el dedo índice el oído y luego lo levantó señalando la habitación de los Despard, indicándole a Ross que escuchara.

Lo vio hacerlo durante unos instantes hasta que sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba escuchando. Los ruidos continuaban aún, y Ross se tuvo que morder los labios para no reír. _'¡Ross!'_ lo regañó ella al verlo que reía y dejó caer su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada, los sonidos eran realmente indecorosos.

Ella lo volvió a mirar con ojos fulminantes.

'_¿Qué quieres que haga?'_ susurró el todavía divertido levantando los hombros.

Demelza, más enojada aún, señaló a los niños.

'_No te preocupes, ya van a acabar.'_ Dijo no pudiendo contener la risa.

'_¡Ross!'_ Y luego de un par de gemidos más, los rodeó el silencio. Demelza lo miró con todo el odio que pudo reunir, como si hubiera sido su culpa. Y a decir verdad, si lo era. El los había invitado a quedarse allí. Se suponía que su próximo viaje a la ciudad sería para disfrutarlo en familia, y ahora tenía a dos extraños viviendo con ellos y haciendo el amor en la habitación de al lado, cuando ella no podía si quiera dormir abrazada a sus esposo porque la cama estaba llena de niños. Enojada, se dio vuelta en la cama y le dio la espalda.

En silencio, Ross se destapó, se arrodilló sobre la cama y se acercó gateando hacia los pies de su esposa.

Demelza lo escuchó moverse y sintió el colchón hundirse bajo su peso. Luego sintió sus manos acariciando sus pies_. 'No te enojes Demelza, ¿acaso puedes culparlos? Ned ha estado en prisión durante meses.' _Susurró tocando sus tobillos.

'_¿No les podrías haber alquilado una habitación en algún otro lado?'_ le contestó ella sin moverse.

'_Quiero mantener un ojo en el, para que no se meta en más problemas…'_ y con una rápida mirada a sus hijos para asegurarse que seguían dormidos, agregó: _'Si los niños no estuvieran aquí ahora haríamos una competencia para ver quién hace más ruido.'_

'_¡Ross!'_ Demelza se dio vuelta bruscamente para comprobar que los niños dormían y no podían escuchar las disparatadas cosas que decía su padre mientras Ross seguía subiendo sus manos por sus piernas desnudas. _'Ross, ¿Qué haces?' _Demelza intentó quitar sus manos, pero él seguía riendo. _'¡Vas a despertarlos!'_

'_Está bien, está bien.'_ Ross se detuvo. Sentado sobre sus talones se la quedó mirando un momento y luego volvió a gatear sobre el colchón, entre ella y Jeremy, moviendo al niño aún más a un lado. Jeremy al fin movió la cabeza y abrió un ojo.

'_Muévete un poco Jeremy.'_ Le dijo.

'_No puedo, está Clowance.'_

'_Empújala.'_

'_Estamos muy amontonados.'_ Dijo el niño, pero logró mover a su hermana y hacer un poco de espacio para que Ross cupiera junto a Demelza. Sus padres escucharon su serena respiración de inmediato, indicando que se había vuelto a quedar dormido.

Ross tomó a Demelza por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Demelza se dio vuelta y apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho.

'_Casi me caigo de la cama.'_ Le dijo. Ross besó su frente y ella levantó sus labios para que también los besara.

'_Agárrate fuerte, mi amor. No dejaré que te caigas.'_ Demelza obedeció, y volvió a dormirse cómoda junto a su esposo.


End file.
